A Sorceress & A Speedster
by ravnesque
Summary: A series of shorts stories involving the pink haired Jinx and the red headed Kid Flash.
1. A Transformation

Slender fingers trembled in warm hands. Rosy pink hair hung lifelessly, head thrust towards her chest.

It had been two years since Jinx had quit the H.I.V.E. Five, three since she'd tried to turn her current boyfriend in to The Brotherhood of Evil.

After Jinx had become a formidable good-doer, Madame Rouge had made her a target. The elastic super-villainess haunted Jinx's thoughts, and constantly the two caught up in battle. The cool, confident one-Russian terror had it out for Jinx. Lately, the form of torture had been pulling on Jinx's knack for regret.

"Wally, I could've been a _legend_!" Jinx's whine hung in their apartment's air. Being a heroine was cool and all, but after playing the role for two years, she still couldn't seem to find her style. "The Brotherhood, they would've promoted me.." She tugged her fingers away from his, the intertwining affection getting a little sappy for her. "I could've been the best apprentice Slade ever had!"

Kid Flash bit his lip, appalled to hear his. But he hid his emotions like Raven would, knowing any indication of his disapproval would fuel her rebellious ways.

"Besides, the H.I.V.E. wants me back. They say I'm worthless as a hero," she muttered. "No one's even heard of me!"

"Oh come on Jinxie. You're actually doing them a favor!" Kid Flash's bright blue eyes lit up with wit. "Without you, there's _actually_ five of 'em."

Her upper lip reared in irritation. "Look, they've been contacting me. Saying they need me to lead them. Maybe if I just go back for a little.." She trailed off, knowing her nonsense wouldn't get past the handsome redhead. His mind was just a quick as his feet.

"Don't listen to them," The solo hero took his girlfriend's hands again. "Please, Jinx. Don't _EVER_ listen to them." He kissed the top of her right hand. "You're _so_ much better than that, so much better than _them_."

Rose Quartz pupils softened as they met his cobalt ones. "Y'think?"

"Yeah," Kid Flash blinked earnestly. "You're not worthless." Another kiss brushed her hand, before pulling her into his lap. "In fact, you're the opposite of that. You're _priceless_."

Jinx smiled, lifting her chin with confidence, catlike eyes narrowing. Wally West never failed to make her feel better.

" _And don't you forget it_."


	2. A Full Stomach

Falling back on the rose and gold duvet, Jinx slipped her hand through the slit in her silk robe and rubbed her palm over her pale belly.

The sorceress let out a soft groan, rolling to her side to watch Wally change his shirt. Her gaze lingered on him, tracing his lean chest. Jinx made another soft sound. Cobalt eyes flashed to hers before disappearing for a split second under his red pajama shirt. Finally ready for sleep, the honorary Titan crawled over the thin girl and to his side of her bed. Jinx's eyes followed him to his pillow, and she rolled her whole body until they were nose to nose. Subtly as possible, Jinx rested her hand over her stomach and applied pressure.

A warm hand joined hers over her belly button and Wally's brows knit with concern. Tapping his fingers over her exposed stomach, Jinx flinched. Scooting closer, Wally spoke.

"Ooh," he murmured, watching her stomach contract and expand steadily. "Someone's got a tummy ache." His voice was playful but he frowned, tucking a warm hand behind her ear. Jinx shook her head slowly, a weak smile playing her features. "Don't joke with me, Jinx," Wally kissed her forehead. "I heard you this morning.. in the bathroom." He spoke tentatively, knowing she'd be upset it she thought he was keeping tabs on her. Quickly, he followed his evidence with a plethora of remedies, offering to buy her some ginger ale or pick up a heating pad from their attic.

"No, no." Jinx chuckled. "None of that."

"Then what?" Kid Flash's voice was strained as he struggled not to snap. He always knew to be patient with her but her coy avoidance of the topic was starting to irk his usual relaxed persona. Jinx rolled on her back, propping herself on her elbows and smiled.

"My stomach will feel normal again, just give it time."

Wally sat up slowly, his question laced with a yawn. "How long?"

"Nine months."

The speedster's mind took a second to comprehend before he shot up like lightning. Her crawled to her stomach, straddling over her legs. Cupping her flat stomach cautiously, he admired it for a moment before kissing above her naval repeatedly. The scent of cherry blossoms and sandalwood entranced him and Kid Flash followed the sweetness upwards to her lips. He doused her in light, quick kisses, his smile continuing to interrupt.

"I love you, Kid," Jinx murmured between his soft lips, closing her eyes and amplifying the sensation of his touch. The auburn haired boy laughed, a loose tear escaping his striking irises. There were no words to describe how absolutely wonderful he felt for them, for their new family. It was one of the few times that the kid didn't have something to say.

He only kissed her belly again.


	3. Mistletoe

"Jinx!"

Rose quartz eyes rolled and an irritated grumble escaped her lips before the sorceress came face to face with Kid Flash.

Wally West stood tall and confident. His auburn tress looked windblown as usual, his cobalt eyes were sparkling with the twinkle of a million Christmas lights, and his smile was infectious to everyone except her. Staying immune to his optimistic vibe was something Jinx firmly believed in. Squinting, she gave him a quick once over. It was rare to see the speedster in anything but his Kid Flash uniform and she'd never had a chance to inspect his casual look. Admittedly, he did look rather dapper in his royal blue sweater and dark, black… wait, what were those?

"Are you wearing leggings?" Jinx blinked at his skintight pants skeptically. She hadn't particularly meant any hostility but her comment was full of it. True, Kid Flash had been the one to convince her to join the Titans and "come to the light," but that didn't mean she owed anything to Wally West. The sly sorceress saw no reason to treat him any differently than when they were enemies. After all, he was still the nagging kid that she couldn't seem to shake.

"Running tights," He caught her unimpressed eye. "Same material as my uniform, it's easier to move in, in case of an emergency, y'know?"

"Right…" Jinx tucked a soft, pink peony colored curl behind her ear. "As much as I'd love to stay here and discuss your obviously strategic choice of pants… I'm going to get a drink." The sly sarcasm drenched her tone but Jinx didn't care. She was completely apathetic towards Kid Flash, Wally West, whoever he was. To her, he was still the energetic, persistent superhero who'd almost cost her honor and her head to the Brotherhood of Evil when he'd escaped from her clutches. As far as Jinx was considered, he was still just as slippery, and her distaste for him was the unchanged, if not furthered.

A light breeze rustled her waves, and in a literal flash, Wally was handing her a strawberry soda. Grinning his cocky, flashy smile, the speedster waited expectantly.

"How did you-"

"Saw you drinking one earlier," he explained quickly. His calm gaze focused on her irate one. With a rosy spark, the lid popped off and into the sorceress's hand. Taking a small sip, she watched Kid Flash with wary eyes. The second the sweet, fizzy liquid hit her senses, a flash a boldness came over the girl. Recapping her soda, Jinx spoke.

"You were watching me."

A scarlet warmth spread over Kid Flash's cheeks. It wasn't often that the witty kid was caught off guard but whenever Jinx was around, she seemed to cast some sort of mind-slowing spell over him. Shrugging, Kid Flash had finally formed an intelligent response when-

"Kiss kiss kiss!"

A crowd of Titans had formed in a tight circle around the pair, chanting and cheering with anticipation. Above their heads, Starfire dangled a despicable clipping of the holiday verdure and her jolly holiday ambiance. Jinx surveyed the room; even Dick had become one with their peers, waiting for the new Titan and the speedster to lock lips. Swallowing hard, Jinx's mind panicked. Desperately tugging her roseate top over her midriff to meet the waistband of her plack pants, she routed an escape plan. The crowd began closing in on them like a shark to their prey, waiting and watching for their weakness.

"Kiss, kiss kiss!"

"I don't want this any more than you do," Wally hissed, the sudden annoyance in his voice blunt. Jinx frowned up at him, taken aback. Was sharing a kiss with her really that unpleasant? She'd never heard this tone, pure irritation and an edge of anger; everything else out of the kid's mouth was witty and light. The speedster was still leering at his friends when suddenly, Jinx's soft lips were against his.

Her touch was simple but firm, as she pressed closer to him on her tip toes. Jinx gradually losing her frown, melting into the warmth of his lips on hers as gentle vibrations wiggled through her body. Eventually, she felt him return her favor, sucking gently at the rounded edge of her bottom lip. Jinx hummed, positive that their audience was believing their little show. The kiss was almost pleasant until the slender sorceress felt a strong arm slide around her waist and pull her closer.

"Mmmmmm!" She leaned back, glaring into his light eyes. Around them, their teammates erupted in giggles and cheers. The pair were stuck in a staring contest, hardly noticing as the giddy chatter melted away. When the last teammate's attention was lost, Jinx grabbed the speedster by his bicep and dragged him to the hallway.

His back slammed against the wall and a sheepish look overtook his features. The pastel pinks of Jinx's cheeks were warming to a buttery cranberry as she prepared to reprimand the bashful runner. Crossing her thin arms, Jinx chewed her bottom while she tried to sort out her thoughts.

"You're hand was around my waist." She seethed, only half meaning it. Placing an arm on her hip, her moxie pose caused an avalanche of golden bangles to clatter around her wrist.

"You started it!" He cried, flinching as her palm smacked the wall beside his left ear. "With your…. lips." Kid Flash immediately kicked himself for lacking a better word. But something about the cherry blossom scented sorceress made his mind go blank and his mouth numb.

"I didn't want to kiss you out there because I knew you didn't want to and I'd never force myself onto a girl like that," Finally, his mind and his mouth were working together. Catching her skeptical glance, Kid Flash continued. "But then you kissed me and I figured, 'hey, might as well give them a good show.' Anyway, Jinx, you're a good kisser."

Jinx rolled her eyes.

"What?" He leaned on his toes, finally grasping his bearings around her. "Your lips can put a me under a spell in more ways than one." He winked, voice strong and level, leaving no room for a retaliation. Tracing the imprint of her lips on his, Wally tapped at his bottom lip in nostalgia. Her lips could recite hexes all day but those were nothing compared to the powerful effect her kiss held over the speedster.

Sighing, Jinx rolled her eyes again in weak response. "I know I am," she quipped lamely. "But what happens under the mistletoe, stays under the mistletoe." She set the ground rules firmly, fingers tracing the top of his left ear gently. "Got it?" Her voice was suddenly come-hither, threatening to leave him hanging if he even considered the wrong move.

"Alright, Jinx," he played along, smirking all the way. Finally, they were both on top of their game. Just where he liked it. In the living room, Jinx might despise him, but right there and right then, she didn't.

"But remember, what happens in the hallway…" Sliding his strong hand around the smooth curve of her waist once more, the speedster caught absolutely no resistance. Wally West flashed his signature smile, the crinkles at his eyes charming the enchantress. Tilting closer, he ever so lightly touched his lips over hers. "….stays in the hallway."


	4. Kiss Meme

" _Geez_ , KF."

Twirling a soft quartz curl around her finger, Jinx rested her half mast gaze at the speedster before her.

" _Mmph_ ," he offered a closed-mouth chuckle and pushed her against his headboard with another kiss. "What's the problem?"

"Nothing really," came her honest reply, leaning forward despite his efforts. Another touch flitted at down her sternum, pausing squarely at the center of her chest. "Just wondering why you've been dodging me all night." A soft _pop!_ sounded from her puckered lips, and she raised her eyebrows when he didn't bother gratifying her.

"Wally... what's up?" Cat-eyes widened innocently at her boyfriend, curious as ever. The sorceress batted dark lashes in another attempt at catching his attention, before she finally gave up and rested her forehead on his.

"Nothing," Wally shrugged, laying another sweet kiss at the front of throat. "It's just that I'm always speedster."

A satisfying whimper of pleasure vibrated against his lips, and she melted into giggles. Lifting his head, the kid grinned, finding her adorable, suddenly shy smile anticipating his attention. All resolve melted, as he indulged in one of her heavenly, satin kisses.

"But with _you_ … I'd like to take things slow."


End file.
